Haruka x Tokiya A New Life
by AnimePleasegood
Summary: Tokiya was always cold to haruka at the beggining ,but soon he found out that she a wonderful girl ,and soon he fell for her ...One day when Tokiya was reading at the library ,he find out haruka who were trying to takes a book from the 5th roof ...
1. The Mysterious Love

**Tokiya was always cold to haruka at the beggining ,but soon he found out that she a wonderful girl ,and soon he fell for her ...One day when Tokiya was reading at the library ,he find out haruka who were trying to takes a book from the 5th roof ...**

**Tokiya: You again .T_T**

**Haruka : huh! Ichinose-san ..0/0**

**Tokiya : so were you trying to take this book ?**

**Then tokiya was just in front of haruka back,so she could easilly feel his breathe ...**  
**Haruka was so embarased so she ...**

**Hakura: Thanks ,but a don't need your help!-/-**

**Then haruka was so active that the roof did lost his balance and about to fall on them ...**  
**Then Tokiya did protect haruka ...he did got the roof into his back ,where he were olso**  
**in top of haruka .**

**Haruka: I-Chinose-san ! 0/0**

**Tokiya: Why do you have to be that clumsy ?**

**Haruka: Gomen ( sorry) ,are you alright ?**

**For a second ,Haruka looked so adorable and pure that tokiya blushed a bit ...**

**Tokiya: Nah ,it's fine ../T_T**

**Then tokiya and haruka did sit closer to each other ...**

**Haruka : Then let's me check you face a bit!**

**Tokiya: What !?**

**Then she suddenly put a hand on tokiya face ..and her face come more and more closer ... she did put her forehead on his.**

**Tokiya: 0/0 , without knowing why he suddenly put his lips oh her ...Haruka did have hard time to breathe... so he stopped**  
**atfer a few minutes ...**

**Tokiya in his mind: Why did I kiss her ,all the sudden ... But now do a look , she so tasty ... what the hell am I saying ? 0/0**

**Haruka: ahhhahhhh(hard breathes and blushing so much) W..why did you do this ?(with small tears)**

**Tokiya : Sorry , I don't know myself .. Propally that you looked cute ...T_T**

**Haruka : That was my first ! 0/0(tears)**

**Then she pushed tokiya ..And run down strairs ...**

* * *

**To be continued ...**

** What will happen waited up ! **


	2. Confession

**Ha****ruka didn't saw where she was running into ... she did go to the summing pool and fall on it ...Of course , Tokiya did fallow her , and jump into the summer pool ,so he saves haruka ...He did find her under the water ... so he take her ,then hold her (bride style) atfer he did get out from the summing pool ... haruka did have a hard time to wake up ...So Tokiya ending up by doing mouth to mouth ...So that she restoring conscience ...**

**Haruka : bweeeeee..(throw water from her mouths ) 0/0 I-ichinose-san**

**Tokiya: Idiot ,don't do this again ... you could have kill yourself!**

**Haruka: gomen ...0/0Atchou...( in her mind: And now he kiss me again)**

**Tokiya: (his hair did hid his eye ,while saying at her haruka ear)Are you are tring to seduce me ...**

**Haruka : 0/0mmmmm...**

**Then she looked down ,and saw that her cloths was sucked wet ,that even her underwear could be seen well ,and so sticky !**

**Haruka : hazukagi( Embarasing)... don't look ...**

**Tokiya: yean yean ..like a did be interresting in a child ... T-T/**

**Haruka : What did you said ?**

**Then tokiya hugged haruka ,so that he hide her ,cauze their were a bunch of guys that was passing by ...**

**Haruka:mmmmmm...**

**Tokiya: let's go somewhere where we could dry our cloths ?**

**Haruka : what , then we will stip class...=_='**

**Tokiya : well that's what we got now ... or do you prefer to walk like this ..(smirks)**

**Haruka : Ok I got it ...T_T/**

**Then they did went to the gym closet to find somes extra cloths ... lycky them ,there where some uniform gyms there ...Then they change their cloths ...They were both extremely so shy about it ...Espally when they heard each other cloth's falling down ...**

**Haruka : why do you help me all the time.. And know how to come ,when I need someone ...**

**Tokiya : well , it's propally I like you music , it's gives me hopes ...So I don't won't you to get hurt !**

**Haruka : ahahaha..0/0( collapse)**

**Then she wakes up , and see that she in the infirmery room , and saw tokiya who were sleeping down close to her ...**

**Haruka: I-Ichinose -san ! Why are you there ?/**

**Tokiya: zzzzz...(then slowly wake up ,and opened his small blue eye )**  
**Nanami-san are you alright ...**

**Haruka : Yean ,0/0 Thanks**

**Tokiya: Seriously , why do you have to make me that worried !**

**Haruka : 0/0, are you sure you are not in love with me...(she wisper a bit )**

**Tokiya: What! You are just a comrade to me ... of course I did be worried!**

**Haruka: (and then she beggined to slowly cry and fixing tokiya ) Why ..why then did you kiss me ?It's was a special kiss for the one I love ...**

**Tokiya : (And soon he saw her crying more and more , he come closer and hug and directly kissed her with his soft and hot lip )**

**Haruka: ahhh...( hard breathes) ...s ..t...o..p .. it !U/U(she tried to push him , but he were so strong that she couldn't)**

**Tokiya: ( he stop and then fixe his eye in haruka ) isn't this oublious to you ...it's because I Love you!**

* * *

**To be continue ...**

**How will haruka reply?**  
**Don't forget that school doesn't allow love at school !XD**


	3. Call me by my first name

**This chapter will be kind of different because I decided to write in a other style . I'm kind of tired that people tell me to write with more description. I thought that if I let people with their imagination that will be more fun to them to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter. T_T**

* * *

**POV Tokiya**

**I was so scared of what she will reply that I decided to back off .Then suddenly I felt like a gentle hand that was touching my back. Indeed,Haruka wanted to tell me something ,but she looked all embarrassed.I relieved myself .**

**"Can we talk outside the school ? replied the young lady"**

**I didn't understand why,she wanted a private conversation. I was pissed because I did have a long schedule . I decided to ask her where did she wanted me to take her. She nodded and looked again all shy. **

**" To your place,burbled Haruka"**

**"Are you insane? Do you know what is the meaning of a women coming over to a guy house, I shouted loudly"**

**I suddenly felt glad , I thought she accept me. And I really think that her ways of telling me that she "love me" , is a bit complicated . I guess only smart people will be able to read complicated thought. **

**" I will tell you how I feel about you. I'm sorry if I can tell you there, I mean the headmaster is kind of weird and I feel sometime like he's spying in people,that why I choosed your place, said the orange haired girl "**

**" In my place you said, I smirked"**

**Somehow I felt a bit disappointed because I thought I know her very well. Then she looked me with a smile. **

**" It's can be anywhere ,if you want. But sense you are always busy with works I thought that your place will be a perfect place .",nodded the women. **

**" What about the hotel? I smirked "**

**" Why?replied Haruka all shy"**

* * *

**POV Haruka **

**I don't know what is he thinking . Somehow I feel like he's a huge pervert. I mean I still remember how he kissed me earlier.I can deny that he's a great kisser. Why am I saying theses stuffs? I should be more focus of what he said in front of me. **

**" I should have tell you that I lived with my headmaster of my agent. Remember that I'm Hayato-sama too, he saids fastly ."**

**" Okey, then I don't have a choice ,sense you are so famest, I whisped."**

**" Then you should call me by my first name , asked the blue haired man. "**

**" Uh...mmmm..Tokiyaa, I said all shy"**

**" Great, I will call you Haru-chan from now on, replied Tokiya all glad"**

**"I don't mind, I nodded all embarrassed."**

**I should hide more face . Why do he always smirks whatever I become shy . I guess I should just accept how he's acting. Somehow it's feels like he's going to do something bad. **

* * *

**POV Tokiya**

**I loved how she acted .She was totally cute ! I should more tease her from now on. **

**" Next time when we will be to the next stage , I did prefer if you add ,kun or tan at the end of my name, I smirked to her"**

**" Okey...mmm,****soughed the young lady all shy"**

* * *

**To be continue...**

**How will their date will be like ?**

**Found out for the next time.**


	4. Five stars hotel

**P.O.V. Tokiya **

**I was wondered how we will be able to get out of school without doing attention . I thought that this night will be the good time to snicking outside from Saotome Acadamy. I waited Haruka near the girl dorm , midnight. She cames outside as quickly as possible. The ways she was dressed was draving me insane. She was wearing a white wholesale ****women dress and there was a black ribbon . She looked elegant and cute. I thought for a second ,that was a bit revealing and outside was kind of cold. I lend her my jacket , so that she doesn't caught a cold. I guess it's true what they says about the girls always wears attractive thing to impress the one they love. We went to a taxi and directly to a hotel. I felt a bit nervous when I enter. Most of the people were business man or women from biggest industry ,idiols ,models and rich people. We went to an expensive five start hotel. I was wearing a white vest and pant with a navy blue blouse and necklace. (Cloths that he was wearing in the Otome Game) **

******" Are you sure you have the money to reserve a chamber for us? answered the elegant lady."**

******" Well I have my credit card, I told her."**

******" What name will we put in the reserved chamber ,questionned the nervous young lady ."**

******" In my name of course,I shouted."**

******" Are you sure ,we wouldn't be busted by the headmaster?"**

******" That's why I came to this hotel , they keep every information in discreet of each of their client. Only in a emergency case ,they will reveal necessary information to strangers, I explained." **

******" Wow, I never know they were a service like this, said the lady."**

******" What are you waiting for let's go to our chamber room."**

******Then the receiver give me the key who were in a card form. Then the servant show us the ways until our room and returned downstair.**

******" Somehow I feel incomfortable , mumbled Haruka in a panic tone."**

******" Why? Aren't you happy that we can spend time together? I smirked "**

******" It's just that earlier their were theses strangers females starring at me like they were saying that I was a prostitude .That make me feel so wrong . I wish if people could just mind their own business, replied Haruka shyly."**

******" I know what you means? It's always happen to me. So that why I just ignore it .I just let those people think about what they want but that won't stop me for doing what I wanted, I shouted."**

* * *

******P.O.V. Haruka **

******His words made me feel really confortable again. I knew he was right. No one could possibly stop the bond that was connected between us. Even thought school didn't allows to have romantic relationship, I couldn't help it to fall in love with Ichinose Tokiya. It's was like a strong feeling that will never leave me in peace where ever he was around me . That why today I should tell him what I felt about him sense the day I meet him. It's was my chance to express what I felt about him before I fail. Before that was I even speak to him , he opened the door and holded me in a bridal style while entering the room. I thought , he forgot what I told him in the very beginning of our adventure. I was so embarrassed the ways he holded me. It's was just to much that I decided to scream at him . **

**"Tokiya ,what did I told you ,before! I screamed at him "**

**" Haru-chan , I'm not an idiot . I knew that you loved me from the very beggining ,even your roomated could guess that right , he smirked in a tense mode. "**

**" Really, then just let me confession to you in a proper manners,like any teens will do, I asked shyly with puppy eye."**

**"I guess that will be no harm for it,said the blue haired dude"**

**" Sense the day I meet you I felt that we were meant to be together. We were lost in our heart both of us . But when I meet you my life goal completly changed . I said that I wanted to help people writing music together , so that I make everyone to hear it. And now ,you are the perfect man that I always wanted to be with the very beginning . That why please take care of me and go out with me ! I explained with an embarrassed face."**

**" I guess you are right ! Me too I felt that way about you. You melody and my love for you opened my heart. That why you become precious to me.I will go out with you my princess ! he replied with a smirk kissing my left hand. "**

**Then sudently Tokiya pushed me in the bed while kissing in the lips...**

* * *

******To be continue ...**

**I'm sorry guys I will continue this chapter for the next time .**

**I hope you liked and wait up to discover if it's will be a lemon chapter or not ? **

**Try to guess the next time! XD**


	5. This darn kiss mark

**Today this chapter will contain a bit of lemon . So people who immature shouldn't read it ! I allow until 14+ could read thoses kind of stuffs. **

**I'm not in expert for writing thoses extreme hentai novel ,and don't get the wrong idea! \ T-T /**

* * *

**P.O.V Tokiya**

**I couldn't control my feeling any longer. I knew that Haruka was the kind who get extremely shy about sex! I should stop that time, she's asking me. Sometimes ,I just want to continue and ignore her respond. They always said that men's become weaks over womens atfer they have done it together. I wonder if that will happen to me. It's normal to be stress up in your first time but I guess Haruka don't want to get that far away then the limit. And I wonder until where her limits decline. I will probably guess that she will say that there's something called "controling herself". Sometime it's my darn male hormones who want to continue but I don't want to hurt her so much. When I see her with puppy eye while crying ,I just want to jump on top of her and enjoy my view. She looked very cute while crying and pure. I made up a french kiss that taked until a minute. This war of saliva between our mouths was a feeling of joy. I never know how small she is but I could tell how her body was a bit curvy. I was in top of her in the bed watching her beautiful sunny eye. **

**" Tokiya,she moaned with tears."**

**" What? Do you want to stop ? We have just kissed and not that much Haru-chan, I said ."**

**" But I don't want to get far ,maybe next time, moaned Haruka while holding my neck."**

**" But you know I'm a man and I want more then that, I smirked."**

**" Please don't give me that smile and there's limit , but what if I get pregnant because of your savagery,shouted the lady all shy .****"**

**" If I'm a lion ,what about you ? Are you a ki****tty-cat when you turn horny?I smirked"**

**Then she smiled at me with sad tune and kiss me back on my lip. I didn't see that coming . How surprising from someone who extremely shy .Then I pressed my arm around her waist. I began to lick her neck as soon she started yelling my name while crying. I wanted to see more her expression. I pressed my hand next to her right breast as soon she began to moan a lot and telling me to stop right aways. I could see that she wanted more then usual but as I promised her I won't go far as she wished . I felt glad that I saw her differents expression today. They were one all serious, extremely shy where I found it totally cute and sufferring face, where that was hot.**

* * *

**P.O.V. Haruka **

**I couldn't believe what I have just done. It's was like my hormones wanted more then usual. It's was this weird feeling when you are in fire in your relationship and you want to continue so that you feel the joy of your virginity losing his pureness. Without reacting I kissed him all of the sudden. I hope that he didn't found it nasty of me. Seeing young man fresh make me fired up ,only with my lover. His gorgeous eye were shock then turned enjoyable atfer. His handsome face made me blush like his crazy fangirl. I couldn't resist him that I touch his hair. I always thought they were spiky but it's was soft .I felt like something touching my chest . I couldn't believed it , he was pressing my breast with his hand .He really get the nerves to do this to me. I warned him that I didn't want to be that far. Or else ,we couldn't stop each others. Did he knows that I was doing this for our owns good . I mean we couldn't just stop herself with this joy. I did rather done this experience atfer our marriage. I wonder even if he wanted to marry me. Then I suddenly pushed him with my hand in his chest .  
**

**"What now ? he asked all furiously."**

**" I was wondering if you wanted to marry me atfer we graduated? I answered all panicking."**

**" What kind of stupid question that you are asking me idiot? Of course I will but not now, said the haired dude loudly."**

**Then my tears went out from my eye that I was putting my hand in my mouth. I thought that he wasn't serious about me for a second and that he was just playing with me like any of his fan. I was so glad that I hugged him . Then he re-hugged me back while putting his arm in my back. **

**" No one will ever separate us , Haru-chan, replied Tokiya ."**

**" Really ! I said all crying in his blouse."**

**" Why are you that scared that much?"questioned the young man."**

**" Because for a second I thought that you were just using me for your own benefit, I whispered to him."**

**" I will never do something to harm you, and I promise you. So that's why I want to you to trust me everytime, told the gorgeous man."**

**" Alright!I murmed all glad."**

**I was hugging him for a while that I felt a sleep in top of him. I hope I wasn't a bother at him . Saying thoses nonsense thing will make any guys pissed right aways.**

* * *

**P.O.V Tokiya**

**I hope that from now on she trusts me and will stop talking with guys. I felt a bit embarassed because I could fell her breast touching my chest .I tried to calm down but seeing a bit of her breast did drave me insane again. Then I putted her in the bed ,trying my hard to not look back. But it's was too late , I couldn't resist then I was on top of her. Then I kissed the top of her breast since her dress was in V in the top. She was still sleeping even atfer this kiss mark I have done to her. I could just enjoy seeing her sleeping face this whole night . Then I decided to stop for today and to get alsleep from now on. We were lucky that tomorow will be a saturday. Then we didn't have school this day but I did have a work as an idol. I prepared the alarm until 7h00 am and put a cover for both of us. I slept next to her shoulder. I hope she doesn't wake up this fast.**

* * *

**P.O.V. Haruka **

**When I wake up I could just feel something warm next to my shoulder . It's was Tokiya sleeping next to me . I was about to scream but then when I relooked his face ,he looked like a child. I could just say his face was totally cute. Then I looked at the clock it's was almost 7h00am . Then I decided to poke his cheek to wake him up. He was still sleeping. I could tell that he was sure one of those who loves sleeping the most. Suddenly an alarm rings out that I freaked out the hell. Then I saw Tokiya waking up all tired of the last night. He was yawning loud and then he stretched his arms. **

**" Good morning , my dear! mumbled the young man."**

**" Yean , goodmorning Tokiya. You know this alarm clock freaked me the hell up? I replied "**

**" Really ! I thought that you will be freaking out more when you will found me next to you in the same bed ,questioned Tokiya."**

**" I totally forgot about this . You shouldn't sleep at the same bed. You got it Tokiya , I explained in a cutely ways."**

**" To tell , I thought you were used with me, he said while smirking."**

**" Whatever , I will go to the bathroom , I confirmed ."**

**" Sweet heart , you should check your breast before watching your face , he said in a mockly ways."**

**" What do you mean? I asked all worried."**

**Then I looked down in my chest and I saw a kiss mark. That bastard did take advange of me while I was sleeping . I asked him if he did something else. Then his face turning all serious and whispered in my ear that he hear me saying nasty stuff while I was sleeping . I blushed like a tomato. Then he told me that was a joke and that didn't happen at all. I hate when he teased me like this. Then, his phone call ring .**

**" Hello , who is it? asked Tokiya on his Iphone."**

**It's seems like his manager did called him for an appointment for his job as Hayato-sama. I wonder if he really want to continue like this. I mean acting two differents persons in scene should be really tiring. He finished his call and turned to face me. He said that should go now and that he wanted to meets up in the class S room to make a new melody together. **

* * *

**To be continue...**

**I hope you enjoy it ! While writing this chapter I was stressed up and blushing at the same time. I can believe that I wrote these kind of stuff. From now on I will stop putting question and put it as an suspence at the end of each chapter. **


End file.
